A. Andrew Hauk
| birth_place = Denver, Colorado | death_date = | death_place = Pasadena, California | death_cause = | resting_place = | resting_place_coordinates = | citizenship = | nationality = | party = | otherparty = | height = | spouse = | partner = | relations = | children = | parents = | mother = | father = | relatives = | residence = | education = Regis University }} Yale Law School | alma_mater = | occupation = | profession = | known_for = | salary = | net_worth = | cabinet = | committees = | portfolio = | awards = | signature = | signature_alt = | website = | footnotes = }} Aloysius Andrew Hauk (December 29, 1912 – November 9, 2004) was a United States District Judge of the United States District Court for the Central District of California. Education and career Born in Denver, Colorado, Hauk received an Artium Baccalaureus degree from Regis College, later renamed Regis University, in 1935, a Bachelor of Laws from Columbus School of Law at Catholic University of America in 1938, and a Doctor of Juridical Science from Yale Law School in 1942. He was a special assistant to the United States Attorney General's Office for the Antitrust Division from 1939 to 1941. He was an Assistant United States Attorney for the Southern District of California from 1941 to 1942. He was a Lieutenant in the United States Naval Reserve working in Naval Intelligence during World War II, from 1942 to 1946. He was in private practice in Los Angeles, California from 1946 to 1964, which included work as assistant counsel to Union Oil Company in Los Angeles from 1952 to 1964. He was a judge of the Superior Court of Los Angeles County from 1964 to 1966. Federal judicial service On June 13, 1966, Hauk was nominated by President Lyndon B. Johnson to a seat on the United States District Court for the Southern District of California vacated by Judge William Matthew Byrne Sr. Hauk was confirmed by the United States Senate on June 29, 1966, and received his commission the same day. On September 18, 1966, Hauk was reassigned by operation of law to the newly created United States District Court for the Central District of California, to a new seat established by 80 Stat. 75. Hauk served as Chief Judge from 1980 to 1982 and assumed senior status on September 29, 1982. He served in that capacity until his death on November 9, 2004, in Pasadena, California. References Sources * External links * Obit from the Los Angeles Times |years=1966}} |years=1966–1982}} |years=1980–1982}} Category:1912 births Category:2004 deaths Category:Lawyers from Denver, Colorado Category:Military personnel from Colorado Category:California state court judges Category:Judges of the United States District Court for the Southern District of California Category:Judges of the United States District Court for the Central District of California Category:United States district court judges appointed by Lyndon B. Johnson Category:20th-century American judges Category:Regis University alumni Category:Yale Law School alumni Category:Columbus School of Law alumni Category:United States Navy officers Category:Assistant United States Attorneys